


All Lay Before Us

by Rema (aetherGeologist)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Beforus, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherGeologist/pseuds/Rema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea Serket, in contemplative mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Lay Before Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGryffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGryffin/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/lpbnruk)

 

You turn another page, ignoring the beeping from your husktop. It's just going to be Meenah again, with another of her constant upd8s about the ancient game she found that she says will make all of into world-saving heroes.

Which is silly.

You're not heroes.

Her Imperial Benevolence is a hero. As was the Bloodied Champion, who helped her unite the warring hives, and his matespirit, the blind prophet who founded the Imperial Legislature. Even trolls like like the Dualfold Ψiioniic, who designed the modern spaceship drive.

They were heroes, and for all that you and your friends wear their signs, you're...not.

The world just doesn't need saving anymore, for all that you wish it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for anything Aranea-centric, so I hope you enjoy it! I haven't seen much about who Aranea was before she came into contact with Mindfang's history, so this is a glimpse into her life then.


End file.
